


Feel the Rhythm: Four Beats

by reineke



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, lesbianverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reineke/pseuds/reineke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic about Lucy meeting the Master for the first time. However, in this universe the Master happens to be female. Nothing much else has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Rhythm: Four Beats

Lucy had always loved dancing. When she was a little girl she'd sometimes turned on the CD player in the living room just to move to the music all by herself, learning how to best match the rhythm.

When she was old enough she of course started to go to clubs. It was always easy to get phone numbers that way, but she didn't want to dance with men who put their hands everywhere and were less interested in moving with the music than they were in making a move on her.

Out of that annoyance the idea of trying out a gay club was born. At first Lucy had planned to go to a club for gay men, but when standing in line she had grown self-conscious, imagining that she could already feel them judging her. She was about to leave and go home when she spotted another club across the street. There was no line there and the man at the door smiled when she approached. It was a nice, soft smile and then she realized that despite the sideburns and the well-fitting suit this man was indeed a woman.

Her first instinct was to leave, but since she didn't want the bouncer to think that she had a problem with her lifestyle, she swallowed her fear and put on a brave smile as she made her way to the door.

"Have a nice night, sugar." The voice was deep, yet feminine, and Lucy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She walked inside the club.

To her disappointment not many of the women appeared to be dancing and those that were seemed to be more interested in grinding against one another than anything. She made her way toward the bar and ordered a soda. She had never enjoyed alcohol much. Perhaps she really should have just gone home, it certainly seemed like this would end up a wasted night. As she took the first sip of her drink her eyes drifted back to the dance floor. Someone had started to really dance.

The woman moved as if nobody was watching and she just didn't care or as if all the world was watching and she was putting on a show. Wild and crazed and absolutely beautiful. It was as if the music followed her instead of the other way round. Lucy couldn't take his eyes off her, the way the suit she wore fit her body, the way her smile was bright enough for her teeth to catch her smile. Beautiful. Lucy was enraptured and barely even noticed the song coming to an end, much less that she had paused with the glass halfway to her parted lips.

But that was when the woman noticed her and from then on she was completely lost. They were halfway across the room from one another and still Lucy knew it was her who was gestured to come closer and she didn't hesitate. By the time the next song started they were dancing together and their dance continued throughout the night. It was already nearing dawn when lips crushed against hers in an alleyway behind the club. She felt as if the music was still with them when her hand was held as she was dragged through the streets and even when Lucy finally woke up the next day on silk sheets and with arms around her she could feel the rhythm.

Four beats.

One. Two. Three. Four.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy Saxon's actress, the ever so talented and beautiful Alexandra Moen, disclosed in an interview that she thought the master and Lucy had met in a club. Here my take on it, written one night within fifteen minutes and edited just now.


End file.
